My fault
by FanfictionFullsuit
Summary: Ellis is smokered off a roof and badly hurt...then Nick needs to take care of Mr.Overalls and notices his real feelings...rated M for saftey


LEFT 4 DEAD 2

"Aw shit! Watch out!" Coach bellowed through the walt of every home within a one hundred mile radius. Good thing this was a zombie apocalypse. The charger missed Nick, but pummeled right into Ellis. Ellis screamed and punched the Charger's huge ass arms, which did nothing. "HE'S GOT ME!" He screamed loudly. Coach and Rochelle were too busy fighting off the hordes of zombies coming strait at them. Rochelle signaled Nick to help him, and Nick had no choice but to shoot the fat ass charger. Ellis layed on the ground for about a minute before Nick had kicked him lightly in the side. "Come on kid! Get up. This horde is killing us." Ellis sighed and held his ribs, and got up slowly. "Sorreh, this her' charger hurt me' ribs." Nick grunted and continued shooting. "Just fucking help!"

Ellis didn't say anything and grabbed his chainsaw. He ran strait into the hordes of zombies still coming at them. "DIE DARLINS' DIE DIE DIE!" He yelled, blazing his chainsaw.

Soon enough, the horde died off.

Rochelle sighed and grabbed her unused Molotov from behind the tree, and sat down. "Guys, I know this is a bad time, we're all exhausted, but I think I hear another one." They all listened. Moans from about a half mile away where heard, heading for them. "Aw shit. Cant they just go fuck up someone e'lse?" Coach said a bit too loudly. "Come'ern guys, le's just keep on goin'. Safe house shouldn't be tu fer off." Nick grunted. He was really tired, and needed a rest. He was one of the people who were being grabbed by smokers, pummeled by chargers, burnt by spitters, and the jockeys, don't even get started on those motherfuckers. He was starting to get a migraine.

Nick was walking in front of the group, and coach was a bit behind. Rochelle was looking around a bit too much, almost falling with every step. But Ellis…that hick… was fucking smiling. He didn't look concerned at all. He was just walking and smiling. He acted as if there was no zombie apocalypse at all. This kid ran into zombies with a chainsaw, saying "DIE DARLINS!" And yeah, he called them that. And that kid, fucking loves horses. I bet if you gave him a fucking mare, he would MARRY it.

"Rochelle. Sniper." Rochelle looked at Coach who asked for the sniper. Rochelle got it hesitantly and gave it to him. "Whats wrong Coach?" She asked with worry in her voice. "I see a sign for a candy shop. And it's the safe house." Everyone's face lit up. But Ellis, looked the happiest. "AWESOME!" Ellis screamed. Too loud. The sound of a horde came from behind them, and zombies raced out. Nick growled and looked at Ellis. "TO THE ROOFS OF THOES HOUSES!" Coach pointed to some houses that were right next to them with latters. Everyone raced up, but Coach's fat ass was last up.

Ellis shot at the zombies getting up the side, coach shot the ones up the latter, and Nick and Rochelle shot the ones in the distance with their snipers. Coach grew weary of the zombies and threw a pipe bomb instead. The zombies ran twards it, but few came after the four survivors.

"Thanks again Hick." Ellis looked down after the horde was demolished, and sadness crept into his eyes. "I didn't think a horde of dem zombies would'a came…" he said with disappointment.

Nick sighed, feeling bad for the kid for the first time. "You should have thought about that before you did it." Nick turned to see if Coach and Rochelle were still alive, and there they were. "Listen. Me and Rochelle are going to check and see if there are anymore fuckers in the safe room. The door is open, so theirs a chance. We'll be right the hell back." Coach said, climbing down the latter.

Ellis looked down and saw two sleeping bags with blood trails. Ellis looked over the roof, and laughed. "Damn man! Stupid ass zombies jumpin' offa the two story roof. Man, one time, me and my buddeh Keith were jumpin' offa roofs and" "Ellis. Please. Tell me about the time you SHUT THE HELL UP." Ellis looked down in disappointment and sadness. "Well I was just tryin' ta light up the-" Screaming.

Nick looked over to see Ellis screaming his heart out. He was being smokered. The smoker had almost pulled him to the edge when Nick's heart jumped out of his chest, and ran out to him. "NICK!" "Ellis! I'm coming!" Too late.

The smoker had already had him fall off of the two story building with a snap of some twigs…or bones, and onto the ground. There was no more screaming, but Nick saw him being dragged into a car. He had no time to walk down the stairs. Nick looked down the building, and jumped. _Snap._ His leg had snapped, but he didn't care. Overalls could be dead. He ran as fast as he could to him, and killed the smoker with his magnum. Ellis wasn't screaming, or even opening his eyes. Oh. Fuck.

Coach and Rochelle had ran out of the safe room, and ran over to see what was wrong. "WHATS WRONG?!" Coach bellowed. "He- he fell off of the roof by a smoker! I was too late!" Coach crouched next to Ellis and grabbed his health kit, opening it.

Coach grabbed some bandages and tweezers. "Shit. He has glass and rocks in his cuts, and we don't have time to get it out here." Rochelle said, looking at his arms. "He dislocated his left arm." Coach said, looking at it. Ellis had tears in his eyes, obious from pain. "Will he be okay?" Nick asked, worry in his eyes.

Ellis coughed up hurls of blood onto his chin and shirt, now staining his new blood covered bull shifters shirt.

"I've dealt with this back home," And with a snap (and scream), Coach snapped his Ellis' back into place.

Ellis coughed up more blood onto his tee shirt, and tears streamed in his eyes. "Do you think he broke a rib?" "Wouldn't surprise me." Coach said in return to Rochelle. Ellis closed his eyes, and put his head on Nick's hand which was on Ellis' shoulder.

"We have to get him to the safe room. I hear a horde coming!" Rochelle screamed. Coach grabbed Ellis' under arm and helped him up. Nick grabbed the other side of him, and helped him walk. With his good arm, Ellis put it around Nick's waist.

Ellis started smiling halfway to the safe room. Nick thought it was because maybe, he was going insane. Or maybe he could just do that. But that kid…was more of a man than Nick. He fell two stories, and was dragged through glass and rocks into a car. Hell, he was tough as shit.

They reached the safe room ten minutes later, being slower due to Ellis' wounds. Nick and Coach layed Ellis on a sleeping bag in the staff room at the candy store (safe room). Rochelle grabbed tweezers, and layed Ellis on his stomach.

"Alright, Ellis honey, ima grab this glass and wounds out of your cuts. So it way hurt."

Ellis nodded slightly. Nick stopped her.

"I can do it. I doctored myself out there and I can help overalls. Just get me some boiling water, make sure coach dosent get Diabetes, and maybe make some not so sugary food for Hick here." Rochelle growled, but nodded and went out to get the stuff anyway.

Nick sat on Ellis' legs to better get the scrapes. "Here. Let fix you up." Ellis sat quietly during the whole period of Nick digging holes into him to get the glass and rocks out, and after at least an hour, Nick was satisfied with the work he had done.

Nick felt sad for the kid, that this was all Nick's fault that he had fallen. It was he fault that he was going to have some trouble now. All Nick's fault. He didn't want to feel sympathy for the kid, or even feel bad. He was just a kid. But Nick felt he was more than a kid, though. But couldn't let himself admit that in midair. Liking guys ment your gay, but who cares, nobody is around to judge anyway.

Ellis had fallen asleep about ten minutes after getting all the small shards of glass out of his now sore body. Rochelle came in just as he had fell asleep with four cans of soups, and a bucket of warm water Nick thanked her, and she walked out to Coach still pigging out on the many candies still in the Candy Store.

Nick looked at the kid. He was kinda cute when he slept. He snored like an idiot, though.

Nick sighed and layed down next to Ellis, who seemed to be in a deep sleep. Nick looked at the kid, who was just plain adorable, and maybe even hot. But Nick didn't fucking care, and layed close to him, and kissed his nose goodnight.

((eya guyyys! This is my first Nellis fanfiction…..so yeh. Ill be updating late sometimes though. Maybe even months late. BUT SONT GIVE UP ON MEEE! 33))


End file.
